


一个面若桃花的女人

by Yeomye_05210037p



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomye_05210037p/pseuds/Yeomye_05210037p
Summary: 一个坏人里的好人故事。好好坏坏是是非非，全都是人。





	一个面若桃花的女人

《一个面如桃花的女人》  
BGM: Karen Souza __  
一.  
她盯着我看。  
时间在她脸上磨出了深粉色的印记，圆润潮湿，熟透了的弧度，从颧骨到嘴角，唇峰到白牙。汗津津，热腾腾的一个笑，从她眼睛里冒出来。我想起来她为我端上来的水果拼盘。她说桃子应季，旁的水果价格疯涨，所以什锦水果变成了桃子满碗。她跟我说你尝尝，汁水丰盈甜蜜萦绕。  
她转身去擦吧台的桌子。  
衣服总是显得垮，在她身上穿着却争先恐后得露出乳房。半遮半掩，却也半分不掩。我让她去倒咖啡，坐在空无一人的吧台前说些无理的条件。面前那碗桃子我碰都没碰，任凭口干舌燥也要等那杯苦咖啡。“为什么呀？”我听她半抱怨半调笑地讲，“磨咖啡豆太耗时间啦，你来替我擦桌子？”她又撅嘴，“给你的桃子你快吃呀。”说罢她却又转身，一边擦桌子一边向咖啡机去了。这天里剩下来的最后一点咖啡豆被倒进机器里，她甚至兴致盎然的加了牛奶。正如她说的，”我真是太纵容你啦！“  
二.  
放桃子的碗好贵，她用抹布细心擦过。  
她用的是店里的粗制马克杯。杯把缺了口，杯口也有污渍。她在吧台前端着自己的玻璃杯喝着水。想必是渴极了，水顺着脖子流进了衣领里，杯子放在桌子上也发出了闷响。我从她的衣领口看去，分不清是水还是汗，透出红色粘腻的起伏。一直从脖子到小臂，从领口到嘴唇，红艳艳，湿淋淋，明晃晃。我也学她有模有样端起马克杯，想要大口喝掉却烫到舌头。她见了捂嘴哧哧得笑：“你太可爱啦！咖啡哪里能当水喝哦！”  
廉价的霓虹灯，她说喜欢。  
我某天突发奇想，要问她哪天有空。她歪头想了想，笑了，若隐若现出两颗门牙。“总比囚在这里好的多。”她撑着脑袋，声音低沉的我几乎听不见。我逼她再说，她就一声不吭得笑。我只能看到她身后琳琅满目的杯子，酒，霓虹灯。玻璃杯里映出棕色的酒液，我怀疑是酒的反射率太高了，店外的霓虹灯都闪进我的眼睛，全然酸胀。然后我说我要喝咖啡，现磨的，用喝咖啡的杯子装。她闷声说没有，我说马克杯就好。  
一个男人给她买了酒，她喝了。这天是个雨天。我进来的时候把地板都踩湿了，加上点泥混着土。她见到我竟也只是好心情得拿出拖把来，嘴里哼着歌似的。“我终于日子熬出头啦！”我以前没见过她笑到眯眼，闪着光的微醺映红了她高高的脸颊。“今日，让我和你来共同庆祝。”她醉了，执意要用拖把来与我碰杯，还企图从咖啡里闻出些酒味。但是她离我太近了。整张脸都在我眼前，呼吸喷洒在我的脸上。她脸上有细密的绒毛，想必也是的，看她每日汗津津的脸颊。我想她今日的脸颊尤其红，是喝了那个男人给她买的酒。因为不仅她的脸颊，她的嘴唇，她的脖子，她的领口湿透了，被汗浸湿了，被水泡过了，她黑亮发光的眼睛也全是湿的。她叹出湿润的呼气，我这时才发现她眼里的光是廉价霓虹灯从水里映射出的倒影。“我要走了，跟他走。”  
三.  
我的。  
替她上班的是个大学生。青涩，她特意穿的低胸装也显出种稚嫩的刻意。我每天晚上看大学生喝男人们的酒，男人们把手放在她的大腿上，钻进裙子里。她撩着她的金色卷发，男人说她笑起来就是天使，她便抿着红唇笑着。我还坐在吧台上，大学生说长岛冰茶是茶，我便一杯一杯得喝。  
我的？  
我问过大学生，她去了哪。大学生没说话，就扇了扇因为贴了假睫毛而慵懒的眼皮。她给了我一张名片，抬了抬手。”我350一晚，比谁都划算。“大学生无意识得拉低了领口， 白花花的皮肤和印着男人手印的乳房。我捏着大学生给我的名片，手里烫极了，就和我握住装苦咖啡的玻璃杯一样疼。大学生等到不耐烦，脸和她一样凑到我面前。”用长岛冰茶换咖啡，你可捡到便宜了。”她嘴里的酒气很浓，和她脸上的妆一样浓，她的嘴甚至从我的杯子上方移到了我的嘴上。“够划算了。”她轻轻吐气，在舔我的嘴的时候还不忘念自己那套说服人的戏法。我本想跟她说咖啡比长岛冰茶好喝，但等她把腿缠住我的时候，什么都已经晚了。像她说的，长岛冰茶是茶，我喝了一杯又一杯，怎么也不醉，偏生清醒到握住她的乳房亲吻她的小腹。她也会流泪，像小猫一样呜咽，在某个瞬间把刻意和俗套散去，剩下些迷茫。于是她拱起身子想要寻找我的唇，湿淋淋的头发扫到我的眼睛，连带着我的眼睛也变得和她一样湿漉漉了。我蒙住她的眼睛，任凭她搂紧我，我们紧紧纠缠，连水都混在了一起。直到最后我也未能问出口，为何咖啡比长岛冰茶醉人得多。  
我的！  
再坐在吧台已经是很久之后了，久到接替她的大学生也不在了。听老板讲大学生几番打听我的去向，后来发现实在无迹可寻只得作罢。我对此只能心怀抱歉，想要来声明去向也是为时已晚。大学生早就回了她的学校，我这才发现我从来都不清楚她在哪里上学。来招待我的是老板，他给我在玻璃杯里倒了杯咖啡，切了份果盘。他给我切的果盘倒是什锦的，夏天里虽然苹果梨子梨全是些难吃的大棚作物，老板声明就算是撬罐头也让我吃上什锦果盘。“就给你些应季水果我还做不做生意了？”老板说话的时候喜欢敲桌子，挺大声的嚷嚷，让人看着他脸上的笑也越发噤声。我跟他说我可以不吃什锦果盘，我想吃桃子，那种放在碗里显得很多，丰盈到熟烂流汁的深粉色桃子。老板听了我的话脸上满足得露出了怪异的笑，把十六颗牙齿露了出来，尖尖得像猫打哈欠时闪出的白光。“夏天吃桃子呢！你没看到你的果盘里连桃子都没有吗？我们这里不卖，不卖的！”他使劲敲着桌子，脸上的笑大大咧着，从喉咙里发出破风箱似的哑笑。“你晚上花500就能吃到上好的桃子，比你在那大学生那吃到的好吃的多！“我看着老板，他让我想起了我喝了太多长岛冰茶的夜晚，我才知道清醒时吐是混着苦味和咸涩。我好想醉，与喝咖啡一样闻着她与我呼吸间夹杂的酒气和湿润。我盯着老板看，我跟他说着，我想喝咖啡，用一只破了口的马克杯。  
四.  
窗外有盏霓虹灯。  
我记得缺了口的马克杯一直放在她的手边，我央求她给我做咖啡的时候她才懒洋洋的去拿。”  
你给我小心一点哦，不要再摔坏了。“我非要和她抢嘴，说她敷衍才用最丑的杯子给我盛咖啡。她听见了满目嗔怪得看我，我不敢再出声，我怕她因为我气极。”你才不知道呢！这个杯子比给你盛桃子的碗还要值钱！你最好给我小心点！“她因为激动面色又开始发红了，胸腔上下起伏。虽然她的头发凌乱得束起，但她眼睛里的神气直叫我求饶。我跟她讲我错了，她才撇着嘴勉强笑了下。不是不报日子未到，我从来没想到她用过的抹布能糙到划红我的手。吧台的污渍很多，我从晚上开始擦，擦到半夜也擦不干净。老板早就闭着眼睛坐在劣质风扇下的躺椅上了，他懒洋洋的打着鼾，凭着店里一人没有放纵。我心里尽是些愤懑，想要把抹布扔到老板脸上，但想到他脸上的油脂便收了手。太脏了，比抹布还脏，甚至还泛着油腻的红光呢。“霓虹灯太漂亮啦！”她曾经这样轻轻念过，在擦自己的玻璃杯的时候。“尤其是红色呐，在你身上很好看哦！”我以为抹布盖在老板脸上我就见不到她眼里的霓虹灯光。“彼得...“老板喉咙里发出呼噜，张嘴的时候正好翻了个身。  
展柜有只缺口马克杯。  
我见到的第一个客人要求我给他倒玛格丽特。我问他想要血腥玛丽还是蓝色妖姬，他盯着我看了许久，神志不清得笑到颠倒，指着我的眼睛。“我要闻起来和你一样的味道的。”我给他了杯威士忌，玻璃杯，冰块，和棕红色的酒液。他吞了，咂摸了嘴，两只眼睛都对不上焦了。他还呜咽着调笑呢，”你个小贱人，给爷抱抱。“唔哝着倒在了吧台上，一声不响，睡得安详。他嘴边的胡茬都乱了，头发也掺杂着灰白，粗大的手指被威士忌弄得曲折变形。只是我没来由得觉得他是个好人，等到店打烊了也没叫醒他。窗户外面的霓虹灯映在他的身上，连醉鬼都蒙出一层圣光。“老彼得。”老板从他的摇椅上惊醒，他的脸和客人的周身连成一片，我看见了黑暗中的老板眼角发出盈盈的光。老板就这么模模糊糊地看着，像是在圣光里找光着屁股的天使。他摇摇晃晃得站起身，把手放在发着红光的老彼得身上。”愿耶稣祝福你。“老板沉默了半晌终于说道，将唇埋进了老彼得灰白相间的头发里。不久之后，我从老板那里拿来了那只缺了口的马克杯。老板把杯子塞进我的手里，脸上好想要咧开笑，但又一副无甚余力的疲劳样子。他假装无所谓的样子，兴致勃勃地讲：“彼得说过马克杯的缺口不补好就不能和我一起过日子。但是他都忘了这杯子是他送我的呐，想要骗我他不爱我还要好几年的时间呢！”他的目光凝聚在我手中的马克杯，柔和到脸上的微笑和眼角的闪光都一齐涌现出来。“他的时间不动了，所以他这一生都别想再骗过我。”  
店里有只瓷烧的碗。  
我最常碰见的客人是附近大学的男学生们。他们经常吵吵嚷嚷地来，彰显的自己有气势极了。比利是常客，却也不一样，他只是经常坐在吧台点他的柠檬水，也偶尔提起凯撒和他的情妇。比利长了一头温顺的卷发，鼻子也秀气极了，在谈及克利奥帕特拉时还会脸红。他说他是安东尼，注定输给屋大维的手下败将；我是克利奥帕特拉，迷昏一众男人最后死于蛇吻的妖精。我笑，问他一众男人里有没有人叫比利。他红着脸小声说有，然后清清嗓子壮胆似的说：”给我一杯柠檬汁。“比利是个好孩子，他每天都来吧台坐一坐，求我给他杯柠檬汁喝，喝完了一直坐到打烊。我问他怎么没有别的事情可做，比利笑起来也一本正经一丝不苟：“我不想你跟他们走。”我说我不会，他摇摇头：“老板跟我讲了，你不愿意做那个的。600一晚上也不愿意的。”比利的语气里罕见的露出些傲气和自信，他嘴角往上翘着，胸膛也挺了起来。“太多人知道这家店真正卖的生意啦，我只想看住你。”我跟比利笑笑说谢谢，再给他倒一杯柠檬汁。  
五.  
远一点。  
站在吧台的这一侧太久了，久到我都快要忘记坐在吧台另一侧是什么样子了。我又看见比利推门进来，挂在门框上的风铃不停作响。比利默默流着汗，坐在吧台的边上，用玻璃杯喝他的柠檬汁。他依旧还是一本正经地把衬衫扣子系到顶，理过了过于凌乱的卷发，但还是有什么不一样了，我不想让他开口，就一直不停的给他续柠檬汁。“我要搬走了。”比利诚恳得开口。“我原以为我能留下的。但教授说去罗马是个再好不过的机会了，他已经帮我订好了机票。”他放下柠檬汁，热切的目光盯着我，仿佛要把之前憋在胸腔里的言语一气全吐出来。“我父母离异了，但我还是没办法带你走。几个星期前发生的事，太快了不是吗？我希望你记得我，又希望你能忘了我。”比利根本就不知道他在说什么，毫无逻辑我也听不太懂。但我知道这不重要，因为他说完就离去了，留下他没喝完的柠檬汁，装在玻璃杯里。风铃一直在响，窗外刮风了。我兀自想，安东尼插了翅膀，原来变成了奥古斯都。  
近一点  
比利走了，我开始连夜睡不着觉了。倒也不是失眠，只是太容易陷入梦境，起来时昏头昏脑，还不如一直醒着。老板跟我讲要我把梦境记下来，再与人说道，这种病症就能消除。我常梦见的有她，梦见她还在吧台前给我桃子吃。我还梦见我的父母，梦见他们离异时拳打脚踢的血。都怪比利呀，我暗自抱怨，他怎么自己去了罗马。我记得母亲在走之前破口大骂：“你一定要给我揪出来你父亲的小三儿，就在街对面那个淫屋里！你听见没有！你父亲这面馆的霓虹灯招牌一日不灭，你就别给我回家！”我好想跟母亲说我好累，可她直接就转身走了，似乎毫不留情的再也不认我这个女儿。父亲不过几日也搬走了，他说面馆归我了，我自己好自为之。我走进这家店就从没想过再回去，想必血缘深厚，父女俩人全都深陷淫屋泥潭，还好母亲再也没来过，我实在疲于面对她泼洒叫嚷。走得慢，我不知道我还留下了谁。于是我常常梦见走了的他们，我以为我全都能忘了的。全怪比利呀，我叹气，全怪比利。  
就在面前。  
这天又在下雨。风铃被吹的呼呼直响，雨打在玻璃上也有节奏。黑压的天，店里的人也全都懈怠，老板摆摆手让我拉上窗帘，跟我说打烊。我正要起身，门突然推开了。我一瞬间福至心灵抬头去看，她全身湿淋淋得推门进来，眼眶红红，脸上全是水滴。门就这么敞着，狂风呼啸把雨淋到我身上。她站在那里一动不动，我盯着她看。“你怎么还在，真好。”我听着她沙哑得说话，却也一动也动不了。“我来晚了，但是我还好跟你带回来了。”她两个急步上前拥住了我，她身体的热气转到了我的身上，还有温热的雨水滴在我的脖子里。“桃子，你快尝尝。”她的脸红的像桃花，丰腴熟烂多汁，她又过来吻我，我捧住她的脸。  
六.  
我曾经以为我没有家，但现在我有了。她在厨房的洗手池里洗桃子，心情很好地哼着歌。她用的是很贵的瓷碗盛的桃子，用马克杯装好了咖啡，她甚至也给自己倒了一杯，用的是没有缺口的马克杯。  
她过来和我一起坐在沙发上，靠着我望着天花板。我问她怪不怪老板。她抚摸我的脸，柔声于我说：”不怪。他救了我。”她又问我是否怪她，我说不怪，你救了我。我又跟她讲了比利，我说他是个好人，去了很远的罗马。她跟我讲带她走的男人是个艺术家，他经常跟她说世界上最好的地方叫圣塔菲。于是她问我罗马和圣塔菲是不是我一个地方，我说是的。她又求我一起去圣塔菲。  
她问我好不好。  
我说，“好。”  
End.


End file.
